Benda Bulat Berwarna Emas
by cemody909
Summary: Teka teki teka teko: Benda apa yang bentuknya bulat dan berwarna emas? Cari tahu jawabannya bersama Phichit coretdanauthorcoret! Victuri fic berperisa gaje untuk menyambut episode ke-10!


Di suatu hari yang normal, seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi sambil menonton sesuatu dari _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Preview_ Yuri on Ice episode ke-10.

Iya, aneh emang. Masa nonton _preview_ acara sendiri? Bomat, ah.

Di dalam _preview_ singkat itu, terdapat satu adegan yang mengguncang nalar, menggelitik nurani dan mengusik sanubari anak muda asli Thailand ini.

" _Victor, jika aku menang dalam Grand Prix kali ini, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna emas."_

" _Wow!"_

Sesuatu yang bulat… Berwarna emas? Kira-kira benda apa, ya?

* * *

 **Benda Bulat Berwarna Emas**

.

 _Satu bentuk kegajean._

.

 _Yuri on Ice masih milik Mitsuro Kubo, karena kalau jadi milik daku, judulnya udah daku ganti jadi Yuri Es Enesdi~_

 _Tahu bulat buatan asli Indonesia! *apaan sih*_

 **Warning** _: Lelucon nggak bersih, karena berani kotor itu baik~ *plak plok*_

* * *

Pertama-tama, untuk mencari tahu jawaban di balik pertanyaan yang teramat penting di abad ke-21 dalam sejarah dunia ini, Phichit mengumpulkan niatnya. Ya iyalah, habis kalau nggak ada niat, apa yang hendak dikerjakan jadi tak terlaksana.

Kemudian Phichit menge- _stalk_ Nistagram-nya. Terdapat opini-opini masyarakat yang beragam, disertakan dengan bukti foto dan gambar yang terlihat meyakinkan.

 _[Yuri mau ngasih cincin kawin, itu!]_

 _[Yaelah, dia mau mempersembahkan medali emasnya, keleus!]_

 _[Nggak! Yuri mau ngasih Matahari Teletakis!]_

Terdengar BGM lagu Bad samar-samar…

Eh, nggak ding. Yang bener mah Teletabis.

 _[Atau nggak, Yuri mau ngasih kon–]_

Kontrasepsi. Tapi yang mana dulu, nih? Tablet? IUD? Gaje, ah.

 _[Mungkin Yuri mau ngasih tahu bulat ke Victor.]_

Tahu bulat? Benda apa itu? Bukankah tofu bentuknya balok? Atau dijual dalam bentuk selonjor? Cepat-cepat Phichit membuka aplikasi Gogel-nya, lalu mengetikkan dua kata yang indah itu.

 **TAHU BULAT**.

Hasil pencariannya muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Terlihat satu rak kaca berisi penuh dengan bola-bola yang digoreng hingga keemasan. Apakah itu namanya tahu bulat? Hm… Masuk dalam kriteria "bulat dan berwarna emas", sih.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari dan mencari lebih dalam lagi, Phichit pun akhirnya tahu bahwa Tahu Bulat ada _theme song_ -nya. Kemudian Phichit membayangkan jika Yuri benar-benar memberikan tahu bulat tersebut pada Victor…

.

 _{"Victor, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan sesuatu padamu."_

" _Wow! Sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna emas?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Apa itu?"_

"… _TAHU BULAT~ DIGORENG~ DADAKAN~ LIMA RATUSAN~ GURIH GURIH, NYOI!"_

 _Suasana hening sejenak._

"… _Yuri, kamu tahu, 'kan? Tubuhmu lebih gurih dari tahu bulat mana pun di dunia ini."_

" _Ah… Victor…"_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, tahu bulat itu apa, sih? Makanan khas Jepang?"}_

.

Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Phichit tersedak karena khayalannya yang mulai absurd itu. Sejak kapan di Jepang ada tahu bulat?

Phichit, sebagai ketua Victuri Fan Club, mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

…Bagaimana dengan kelapa? Thailand terkenal akan komoditas kelapanya yang bermutu tinggi. Jika Yuri memang berniat untuk memberikan kelapa berwarna kuning keemasan pada Victor, artinya apa? Apa mereka akan bulan ma– berlibur ke Thailand untuk berburu kelapa kuning? Bukannya kelapa hijau lebih segar?

Atau mungkin… mungkin saja, Yuri hendak menangkap Ochobot, salah satu Sfera Kuasa dan memberikannya pada Victor…

Kok jadi _crossover_ begini… Lagian warna Ochobot 'kan bukan emas! Gaje ah, _author_ -nya…

Oh! Mungkin saja Yuri akan memberikan sekotak cokelat koin…

.

 _{"Victor, waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku menang aku bisa membayarmu karena sudah melatihku, jadi koin-koin ini akan kuberikan padamu…"_

 _Victor terpaku saat melihat cokelat koin yang disodorkan Yuri padanya, kemudian ia memberikan senyumannya yang hangat._

"… _Kurang berapa juta lagi, Yuri. Ini nggak sampai seperseribunya."}_

.

…Atau bagaimana dengan cokelat yang dikemas sehingga berbentuk medali? Bisa saja, kan?

.

{ _"Victor! Lihat ini! Aku akan memberikan medali ini padamu!"_

" _Wow! Medali emas! Boleh kupegang?"_

 _Yuri memberikan medali tersebut kepada Victor, yang langsung menggigit sedikit bagian dari medali tersebut. Giginya langsung tertancap di dalamnya._

" _Wow. Cokelat."_

" _Enak, kan?"_

" _Enak, sih." Victor melepas gigitannya dari cokelat medali tersebut. "Medalimu yang asli kau simpan di mana?"_

" _Mau bawa pulang. Lumayan buat investasi masa depan. Hehehe~"_

" _Masa depan kita berdua, 'kan?"_

" _Ah, Victor bisa aja ah~"_ }

.

Wow. Sungguhlah OOC. Phichit mengibas-ngibas bayangan tersebut dari pikirannya. Masa mikirin makanan melulu, sih?

Oke, baiklah. Kira-kira benda apa lagi yang sekiranya bisa dipersembahkan Yuri untuk pasangannya itu?

.

{" _Oh, Victor. Kaulah bintang, kaulah bulan. 'Kan kuberikan bintang kejora yang bersinar terang untuk menemani lelapmu di kala malam…"_

" _Wow! Romantis sekali, Yuri!"_ }

.

Kemudian Yuri Katsuki menyusul jejak Yuri Gagarin untuk menjadi seorang astronot demi membawakan bintang kejora – planet Venus untuk Victornya tersayang di Bumi. Wow. Sungguh wow. Phichit bertepuk tangan atas pilihan hidup sahabatnya di dalam imajinasinya itu.

…Oke, mari kita pikirkan opsi lain bersama Phichit (dan Author). Yuri dan Victor adalah dua orang atlit _figure_ _skating_ , jadi kira-kira benda apa yang cocok ya?

.

{ _"Victor! Aku diam-diam memakai sepatu_ skating _-mu yang pisaunya berlapis emas itu, jadi saat aku berputar ada warna emas-emasnya gitu!"_

"… _Pantas lompatanmu tadi kacau semua_. _"_ }

.

Phichit mencoret "Quadruple Flip menggunakan sepatu _skating_ Victor yang pisaunya berlapis emas murni 24 karat" dari daftar imajiner yang dibuatnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba – tiada angin, tiada hujan, Phichit tersentak. Baru saja terlintas sebuah pemikiran yang revolusioner, menggebrak batas, spektakuler, warbyasah dan cetar membahana ulala.

Bagaimana jika Yuri memberikan…

.

" _Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Yuri! Tadi itu sangat menawan hati! Penampilanmu sungguh luar biasa!"_

" _Terima kasih, Victor…" Yuri berdeham sejenak, lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk menatap mata pasangannya dengan tegas. "Victor, sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang bulat dari emas!"_

" _Wow! Aku sangat penasaran! Apa itu, Yuri?"_

" _E…"_

" _E?"_

" _E… Mas Yuri. Iya! E… Mas Yuri!" Yuri mencengkeram kedua bahu Victor sambil menyebutkan namanya. Yang bersangkutan menahan tawa. Sungguh sebuah plesetan yang lucu._

" _Aku tahu kau bulat dan menggemaskan, Yuri," Victor mencubit pipi kanan Yuri dengan lembut, lalu balas menatap Yuri tepat di kedua manik mata berwarna gelapnya. "Jadi, apa aku bisa memiliki Mas Yuri yang bulat dan menggemaskan ini?"_

 _Kedua mata Yuri terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Meskipun aneh, tapi lamarannya diterima..._

.

Diterima! DITERIMA! CIEEEEEEEEE!

Phichit terharu dan puas akan imajinasinya sendiri. Apapun benda bulat dan emas itu, yang pasti takkan jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang akan mewarnai hubungan mereka yang semakin hari semakin dalam dan kuat.

Ah, mereka memang terlahir untuk menjadi Victuri…

* * *

 **Omake**

.

"Phichit! Aku berhasil! Victor menerima lamaranku! Kami sudah bertukar cincin tadi!" sahut Yuri dari seberang telepon dengan bersemangat. "Aku mau kamu jadi teman sesama _figure skater_ pertama yang mendengar berita ini!"

"Selamat, Yuri!" sahut Phichit dengan nada riang dan senyum lebar. "Tadi ngelamarnya pake bilang "Mas Yuri", 'kan?"

"Hah?" Yuri kebingungan. Ya iyalah, wong tadi itu cuma khayalannya si Phichit saja.

"Hehehe~ Bercanda, kok. Ditunggu undangan nikahannya, ya! _Longlast_!"

"Oke! Terima kasih ucapannya, Phichit! Ah, aku harus tutup teleponnya. Kapan-kapan kita ketemuan lagi, ya!"

"Sip. Tisam buat Victor, ya!"

"Oke!"

Telepon pun terputus.

Phichit terkikik. Sepertinya beberapa hal di dalam imajinasinya itu lebih cocok menjadi imajinasi saja.


End file.
